Golden Age
U/LP/ Golden Ages have been divided into historical eras depending on the moderation of that era, Snowpol The Snowpol is divided into three historical eras. The Early Snowpol, the Mid Snowpol, and the Late Snowpol. Due to the ULP server logs being wiped by /Pol/ Operatives in April 2017, the most recorded information dates back to February 2017 at the end of the Mid Snowpol. Early to Mid Snowpol ULP began in June 2016 by Snow. No recorded history of ULP from June 2016 to February 2017 exists. The server was owned by Snow and his Co Owner, The Mix. In the early days it was described as being a place for edginess with no word policing. The NSFW channels existed during these periods and were removed later destroyed in the Late Snowpol. Acording to Exuviate, Snow's moderation at this time was very laxed, and consisted of the moderators managing the server without him, allowing the mods to enact policies on their own, and often times getting upset when something is done that goes against them. There were around 50 mods in the server, who coordinated their actions with one another. Late Snowpol The Late Snowpol (February - May 2017) began after Snow's consolidation of power, ending the relaxed server moderation after the Four Front Board War. This era was was defined by the fracturing of ULP moderation due to splits and coups, involving Schnitz and later TLI. TheDiscourse ruled as Co Owner in this period, and briefly was server owner after a /Pol/ bot purged the server in April 2017. In May, ULP mods started fighting eachother, leading to Snow's resignation, and the end of the Snowpol. Brezhpol Brezhpol is the name given to the Leftypol Jamahiriya which has existed since May 2017. This period is divided in 5 "Golden Age" (GA) First ULP Golden Age "First Brezhnevian Era" (May 2017-March 2018) began after Bezhnev's far reaching reforms of the server. Many new faces were introduced, who became legends in ULP history, like Doctoma, Exuviate, Schnitz, and many more. The first GA was filled with Marxist Leninist tendencies within the userbase and moderation. ULP's meme culture also exploded, like Vladimir the Soviet, Anti-Xexizy Gang, and Islambol. The 1st GA ended with the Bat'ko Flood and Doctoma's Resignation and Coup. Second ULP Golden Age "Age of Amanster" ''' (April - November 2018) began after the reconstruction of the server from Doctoma's and TLI's coup. Exuviate oversaw the planning and initial stages of reconstruction, and by the middle of march, resigned from Guide of Revolution. This led to the acension of both Amanster and Danov to co-owner, and led the server together while Brezh was preparing for college.Throughout this period was the continuation of Islambol and ULP culture from 2017, like Vladimir the Soviet April fools. In the summer, ULP was part of a scandal involving bat'ko and MrDapperton which led to the Tsar Bomba leaks. More importantly, ULP had alot of new users join in Summer 2018, and the moderation was always changing. Many new Gangs sprouted to rival Islambol, like the Chefbol, Tissebol, and other Naz-esque gangs. The later period of this age involved heightened shitposts conflicts, and culminated in Amanster's coup '''Third ULP Golden Age "The Intermediate Era" (November 2018-April 2019) was the period of ULP dominated by Petros, Electric, and Brigadeiro as the leading Left-com/Ancom moderaters. This era welcomed the new Co Owner Ruhaan, and the remnants of the Amanster era began to fade in November and December with the permagulagings of Kablamo and Cloak, and the fall of Sequoyah and Vemn and the death of Islambol. ULP entered the new year in crisis with the return of Did_Did, Future Brezhnev's message from the future, and later the Brando War scare. The era ended with the First Gamer War and Leftyband's split. Fourth ULP Golden Age "Era of Factionalism" ' (May-July 2019) This short era was marked with the after effects of Leftyband's split. ULP retained many of the shitposters, while many seriousposters fled to Leftyband at the encouragement of their new moderation.Reconstruction of the inactive Voice channels were undertaken by Grunk, and ULP entered into a period of "MLization" and soon factionalism. The gamerposting meme took shape by shitposters and new untrusteds who came after the Petros' Coup, and involving numerous spam attacks in Gen-C and Pol-Pot, culminating in the Second Gamer War. Orbiting began when one shitposter, Ysiel started spamming reacts, creating a huge following around her, and inspiring multiple factions that raided and planned to take out ULP moderaters. This era ended with the crushing of this Ysiel movement in July 2019 in #Pol-Pot '''Fifth ULP Golden Age "Neo-ULP" ' (July-December 2019) began after the crushing of Ysiel, and the banning of several factionalists. ULP entered into Neo-ULP after many nitroboosters, supported by Sheik LJS boosted ULP all the way to Level 3. A cultural war began with the return of one of ULP's oldest members, LuCiDreams, who inspired a new form of ULP culture that rivaled gamerpostering. This form of culture included OwOposting, Niceposting, and Picrew, supported by the Monads-Trans Bloc. Gamerpostering began suffering serious setbacks with the anti gamer decree, and later the deletion of #Spam, where stockpiles of gamer words were held. Animeposting was also ruthlessly cracked down on, leading to resistance and opposition by old guard users aswell as almost half the ULP moderators having the Weeb role or a anime pfp. Conflicts began within a month ahead of the scheduled January 2020 Danov Coup, aswell as Hazbinposting. '''Sixth Golden Age TBA Category:Events Category:Snowpol